Shinigami
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Porque ella era la muerte. Velaba por él hasta que su hora de partir llegara. Era un shinigami. Su Shingami" AU-UA


No señores, nada es mío. Sólo la trama.

Bien, hace demasiado tiempo que hice esta viñeta, y es que la mitología japonesa _rulea (L) _

Es todo mitología, ¿vale? No me tomen por loca. Quedan advertidos.

-

-

* * *

**Shinigami**

* * *

-

Él no podía tocarla, no podía sentirla, porque si lo hacía, moriría.

No podía besarla, hacerle el amor, acariciarla.

No podía amarla, porque ella era la muerte, y a la muerte no se la puede amar.

Pero aun así lo hacía.

Vivía con ella, sí, pero sólo podía verla y hablarle.

-

Se movía por las calles, sin tocar a nadie, recubierta por completo, para evitar roces inoportunos.

Debía llevarse un alma consigo, y sólo la que le habían designado, o se las vería con su superiora.

Lo identificó entre las grandes masas de personas en el parque más popular de Tokio. No quería hacerlo, pero debía; era su trabajo. Muerte en público, vaya forma de acabar la vida de alguien.

Bufó, le exasperaba esto.

Se acercó sin levantar sospechas a aquel muchacho, de unos veintidos años, que debía morir de un paro cardíaco. Se quitó el guante que llevaba y tocó suavemente el rostro de aquel hombre, sin que nadie notara el extraño contacto. El hombre le miró asustado, y luego cayó al suelo, muerto. Rápidamente se colocó el guante otra vez, alejándose de aquel lugar, mucho antes que se formara el tumulto.

-

Amaba a la representación de la muerte. Lo que era prohibido.

Porque si amarla era pecado, entonces él era pecador.

Porque con sus delicadas manos de mujer mataba todo lo que tocaba.

-

Él la vio por primera vez a los ojos cuando chocaron en medio de la calle. Ella iba apurada y él distraído. Llevaba su abrigo y ella el suyo,_ para su suerte_.

— Oh no, dime que estás bien

— ¿Tú lo estás? —escuchó una afirmativa por parte de ella y entonces agregó—: Entonces lo estoy yo también

— Lo siento, estaba distraída y no vi por dónde iba

— No hay problema alguno, yo lo estaba también. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, por cierto —tendió la mano. Un simple apretón de manos que podría costarle la vida.

Ella dudó. Tenía sus guantes, pero no era definitivamente seguro. Decidió no hacerlo.

— Sakura Haruno —y le sonrió, a modo de saludo y a modo de disculpa.

-

Era raro, demasiado raro. Justo a él le mandaron a enamorarse de un dios de la muerte que supuestamente no existía. Ganó la lotería, era el uno en un millón. Y los más extraño aún era que lo aceptó en cuanto ella se lo dijo. Su reacción no fue la más inteligente de todas. Debería de haber salido corriendo.

-

— Sasuke, debo decirte algo

— Habla

— Es... difícil. Demasiado raro. Me tomarás por loca

Él le miró fijo y le dijo con un _Anda, dilo_, que ella prodeciera.

Sakura pensó. Sería más fácil mostrarle que decirle.

Se quitó uno de los guantes, y pasó por al lado de él, con sumo cuidado de no tocarle, hasta alcanzar el gran florero del centro de la mesa.

— Atento, y deja que te explique bien antes de hablar, ¿vale? —recibió un asentimiento del moreno.

Tocó entonces, con la mano descubierta, una de aquellas inmensas y rojas flores. Ésta en seguida se marchitó. Repitió esto con dos flores más, y miró a Sasuke.

— No creo poder explicarlo mejor de lo que ya lo he hecho. Por esto es que no te he saludado con la mano aquel primer día, ni en la mejilla los siguientes, ni te he abrazado ni nada

Sasuke respiró— ¿Qué... qué eres?

La muchacha se colocó el guante nuevamente— Ya lo sabes, un dios de la muerte. _Shinigami_. No sé cómo decírtelo mejor. Puedes llamarme loca ahora —sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Shinigami? Bien —fue lo único que contestó, aún en el shock de la sorpresa.

-

Él la veía, luego de contarle su secreto, cómo sus sonrisas disminuían. Era Otoño, temporada de gripes fuertes, y debía estar fuera todo el día, llevándose vidas, sin contar con aquellos que debían morir por otras causas.

Sin duda, su naturaleza no le hacía feliz, para nada. Y él moría -qué irónico- cada vez un poco más al verla a ella así.

-

Entró al departamento con el sigilo de un fantasma, pero no le bastó; él la esperaba, como todas las noches en las que ella debía llegar tarde, en la cocina, con una manta en mano.

— ¿Cuántos? —podía deducir en el rostro de ella, que no habían sido pocos.

— Demasiados para una sola noche —se acercó a él, con cuidado.

Sasuke desplegó la manta y envolvió a la muchacha con ella, capacitado de abrazarla con mayor seguridad.

— Pues lo siento mucho

— ¿Cómo es que puedes amarme?

— No lo sé —sonrió—, pero te basta con saber que lo hago. Eso te hace feliz, ¿cierto?

— En lo que yo pueda serlo —le sonrió.

— Me gustaría saber algún día cómo es tu piel al tacto —divagó él.

— No, no puedes. Nunca —de pronto se mostró alerta, preocupada.

— Algún día tendré que morir

Ella se alejó bruscamente, asustada— No, no seré yo, ¡claro que no!

-

Él trataba de entenderla. Sabía que ella se sentía sola, por más de que hubiera más personas _como ella_, se sentía sola, excluída.

Se odiba, ella realmente se odiaba.

Ella no vivía, claro que no, ella estaba _muerta_.

Pero sí sentía. Quería sentir aquel calor placentero, aquel palpitar violento (en su muerto corazón) cada vez que él le besara, aquellas cosquillas en su piel cada vez que él trazara un camino por sus piernas, por su espalda. Pero no podía, no sin darle muerte primero. Y entonces el calor que tanto amaba se iría.

-

— Feliz día de los enamorados, Sakura —le tendió una hermosa rosa de color rojo.

— Sasuke —le miró con evidente tristeza, mezclada con reproche—, gracias, pero sabes que no puedo

— Tómala, anda

Ella dudó, pero lo hizo, sólo por complacerle. La flor en seguida marchitó, y cayo al suelo, muerta.

— ¿Lo ves?

— Me hacía feliz el simple hecho de que la tomaras

— ¿Para que la marchite?

— Para que aceptaras lo que eres

-

Podía ver la culpa en sus ojos. Y cuando tuvo que llevarse la vida de un niño, hace unos pocos días atrás, todo fue un verdadero caos. Descubrió en aquel momento, que las lágrimas que ella derramaba, se evaporaban al instante en cuanto dejaban de tener contacto con su piel. La impresión de aquello fue sustituida por sus llantos, los cuales le preocupaban cada vez más.

La culpa dentro de ella era inmensa. Una lucha interna entre lo que era y lo que _quería_ ser.

-

— Sakura, ya

Ella lloraba, y lo peor es que no podía abrazarla y besarla para consolarle.

— ¡He sido una idiota, una completa idiota!

— No ha sido tu culpa, fue un accidente

— ¡Fui muy descuidada! Cómo lo siento, Sasuke, perdóname

— Sakura, era un perro, no debes de ponerte así

— Pero era tu perro favorito. Tú lo querías, y yo lo maté por un descuido

Tomó la manta, y la envolvió cuidadosamente con sus brazos

— No te odio, claro que no

-

Él la amaba, eso era seguro, y no le importaba que matase con su tacto todo aquel ser vivo que tocara, incluso si lo rozaba. Le daba igual que matase, tuviese dos cuernos o cuatro ojos, él la amaba, y le destruía verla sufrir así

-

— ¿Algún día me besarás?

— No empieces con aquello —frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sabes cuándo voy a morir?

Ella le miró boquiabierta— No, no lo sé

— Pero serás tú quién lleve mi vida al más allá, ¿verdad?

— Eso supongo, deben de darme el derecho por estar contigo. O tal vez no —ese tema a ella no le agradaba.

— ¿Me besarás en ese momento? Sería una buena última sensación, probar tus labios de una vez por todas

— Eso supongo

-

Porque ella era la muerte. Velaba por él hasta que su hora de partir llegara.

Era un shinigami. _Su Shingami._

-

-

* * *

_**N/A:**__ -Las notas de autor están mal, pero ¿qué importa? xD-_

_OMFS, amé esta viñeta. ¿Merece muchos review, verdad? *cara de gato con botas* (esta carita funciona ;D)_

_M.C._


End file.
